Lumpy
Name: Lumpy Gender: Male Animal: Moose Color: Blue Episode Count: 80 TV Count: 16 Kill Count: 145+ Deaths: 42 (40 from Episodes, 1 from Kringles, 1 from Music Video) First Appearance: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Death: "Havin' a Ball" First Victim: Toothy from "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" Voice Actors: Rhode Montijo (2000 - 2005), David Winn (2005- present) Lumpy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio He is a light blue moose with apparently very low intelligence, bad teeth (although they are clear white), distorted eyes and mismatched antlers. Known to be the big brother, or perhaps babysitter of many of the other characters. He usually means well but he's clumsy and extremely stupid. Furthermore, he screams like a girl. Although Lumpy generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed as a villain for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. He is the only character with a standard nose with two nostrils (all of the smaller Happy Tree Friends except Sniffles have heart-shaped noses). Plus, he is the only character whose hands don't turn mitten-esque. He is also one of the only characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with The Mole, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot). Lumpy has appeared in the most episodes out of all the Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the odd one out due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend style face. There were some arguments about his appearance being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the group's leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He's a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he sometimes wears. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, farmer, bus driver, convenience store clerk, police officer, to name a few. He is usually a fill-in character like Wooldoor Sockbat from Drawn Together. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, and in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends gang are playing in the snow, as seen in Snow What? That's What!. He is also the tallest main character standing about twice as tall as all the other characters. The only characters to match him in height have been minor characters or Ka-Pow! characters, like the Tiger General and Giggles' Mom. Lumpy has the series' highest kill count. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death every character at least once, except Cro-Marmot and Splendid (whom killed him twice each). Cuddles is, so far, Lumpy's most frequent victim. Lumpy's deaths usually involve metallic objects, electronics, getting crushed, or animals. He mostly lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce as seen in the Collect Them All Section. Lumpy is a playable character in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. In the minds of many viewers Lumpy has an extremely dysfunctional brain, however, it is notable he has the most responsibility of the characters. A good example of this is From A to Zoo where it's his job to look after five of the younger characters. Although he survives a lot, he dies in 41 episodes. At times he is rather bossy as in, Peas in a Pod, A Change of Heart and See What Develops. Lumpy Episodes Famous Deaths *It's A Snap *Rink Hijinks *The Way You Make Me Wheel *I Get a Trick Out of You *Just Desert *We're Scrooged *Concrete Solution *Letter Late Than Never *I've Got You Under My Skin Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya *Pitchin' Impossible *You're Bakin' Me Crazy *Meat Me for Lunch *It's a Snap *Off the Hook *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Rink Hijinks *Get Whale Soon *Milkin' It *Class Act *The Way You Make Me Wheel *I Get a Trick Out of You *Out on a Limb *Keepin' It Reel *Let It Slide *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Blind Date *From A to Zoo *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It *Wishy Washy *Every Litter Bit Hurts *As You Wish *Take a Hike *A Change of Heart *Chew Said a Mouthful *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out *Letter Late Than Never *Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin *Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Asbestos I Can Do *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Read 'em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod *All Flocked Up Featuring Roles *Havin' a Ball *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Snow What? That's What! *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Icy You *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Sea What I Found *Who's to Flame? *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *Mime to Five *Blast From the Past *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Wingin' It *In a Jam *Double Whammy Part 1 *Double Whammy Part 2 (not Autopsy Turvy) *A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two *Wrath of Con Appearance Roles *Treasure These Idol Moments *Nuttin' But the Tooth *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Gems the Breaks *Tongue in Cheek *Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie HTF Break Roles *Seize the Day *Deck the Halls *We Wish You Occupations and Careers Lumpy is well known for having a big number of jobs in different episodes. According to the writers, the reason why they give Lumpy most jobs is because his ineptitude often serves as the mechanism for something funny to happen. #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Roller Coaster Operator – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Oil Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity #Physician – Party Animal #Sheriff/Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution #Shipmate – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame? #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Boy Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Giant – Dunce Upon a Time (Big Villain) #Heart Surgeon – A Change of Heart #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Editor/Photo Developer – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Golfer – Tongue in Cheek #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy (Parts 1 and 2) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Crushed by a medical helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible: Vertically cut in half by a runaway Ferris Wheel. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Dies in an idol-induced car crash (debatable). #It's a Snap: Decapitated by Splendid's laser vision. #Snow What? That's What!: Spun around in his hammock by Cro-Marmot, wringing out his blood (debatable). #Rink Hijinks: Cub tears his heart out with a claw machine. #Get Whale Soon: Impaled through the head by Russell's harpoon. #Milkin' it: Upper body turned inside out by a metal pivot. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion caused by Toothy. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Dies of massive blood loss after cutting his throat with a razor. #I Get a Trick out of You: Suffocates due to the smoke emmited from a smokebomb. #Keepin' it Reel: Murdered by Flippy. #Blind Date: Top of head ripped off when The Mole crashes into Handy's truck. #From A to Zoo: Dies in a bus crash (debatable). #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion after lighting a match in a gas leak. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Filed down by a runaway kart. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid blasts the top half of his body into space, where he dies from a lack of oxygen. #Ipso Fatso: Disco Bear crashes Lumpy's wheelchair into a brick wall. #Don't Yank My Chain: Head crushed by a chain ball. #Doggone it: Mauled by numerous killer dogs. #Concrete Solution: Crushed by a cement block. #Sea What I Found: Limbs cut off by a flailing air hose, then drowns. #Wishy Washy: Crushed and burnt by a boiler. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion caused by The Mole (debatable). #Every Litter bit Hurts: Cut in half by a sharp tree stump. #Take a Hike: Mauled by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Cut in half by a castle spire. #A Hole Lotta Love: Shredded by a giant drill machine. #Mime to Five: Eaten by killer ducks. #Blast From the Past: (1) Impaled by Toothy. (2) Impaled on a seesaw handle. #Idol Curiosity: Impaled through the head by a telescope. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Forced through a vent by a fold-out bed. #Wipe Out: Skinned into a surfboard by The Mole. #Letter Late than Never: Eaten by a killer turtle. #Wingin' it: Crushed by a filing cabinet. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Head explodes when Sniffles' shrinking machine reenlarges in his nose. #In a Jam: Blown up by the intense volume of Cuddles' guitar. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Decapitated by a retracting tow. #We're Scrooged: Crushed by a safe and a piggybank. #Just Desert: Skinned by a sandstorm. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the Comic Con center. #All Flocked Up: Falls from a branch high atop a tree, whereupon his body is crushed when he hits the ground. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (death not shown). #DVD promo: Impaled through the head by a stick. #Second serving DVD: Electrocuted when he jamed a fork into a toaster. #Third Strike promo: Decapitated by Flippy. Comics #Big Bubble: Dies in a bubblegum explosion. #Making a Good Bleed: Run over by a car. Seen in Arcade Games #Tight Rope-a-Dope: Fell from a tightrope, impaled by a pole, then struck by lightning. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Out on a Limb: Amputates one leg with a spoon and the other with a paperclip. #Icy You: Gets his tongue caught in hot dog machine. Later, with his tongue still caught in the machine, he slips on Nutty's blood and the machine may have fallen on him. #Remains to be Seen: Zombie Flippy bites Lumpy's arm off. Later, it punches Lumpy. #Stealing the Spotlight: Body blackened and eyes melted due to the heat of his Chirstmas lights. #A Change of Heart: Has a heart attack due to eating too many burgers. #Wipe Out: Arms cut off when he drops the chainsaws he is juggling. #Letter Late than Never: 1. Finger bitten by a killer turtle 2. Attacked by a killer turtle. 3. Falls off a cliff. When he hits the ground he breaks numerous bones and dislodges part of his spine from his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Chin skinned by The Mole. #I've Got You Under My Skin: 1. Accidently amputates one of his legs. 2. Sniffles's machine causes Lumpy to lose vision in one of his eyes. #In a Jam (Before Death): One of his arms is worn down from strumming his guitar very fast. #Junk in the Trunk: Face clawed by a cat. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Goes deaf while playing telephone with Cuddles. #The Wrong side of the Tracks (part 1): Slips on Flaky's vomit and falls to the ground. #Gems the Breaks: Severely burns his tongue after drinking juice heated by Splendid's lasers. #All Flocked Up: 1. His nose is sawn when it rubs against a tree at extreme speed. 2. His hand is sliced off. Additional #TV Series Volume 2: Accidentally cut his arm off when he tried to cut a slice of meat. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 13 (Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya; I Get A Trick Out Of You; Kringle Feast; Ski Patrol;Don't Yank My Chain; Take a Hike; Dunce Upon a Time; Blast From the Past; Aw, Shucks!; Wingin' It; The Carpal Tunnel of Love; Can't Stop Coffin; Seize The Day) *Giggles – 11 (Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya; You’re Bakin’ Me Crazy; Stealing the Spotlight; Kringle Tree; Kringle Feast; Ski Patrol; Blast from the Past; Aw, Shucks!; Letter Late Than Never; Junk in the Trunk; The Carpal Tunnel of Love) *Toothy – 11 (Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya; Stealing the Spotlight; Kringle Feast; Kringle Frosty; Ski Patrol; Take a Hike; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw, Shucks!; The Carpal Tunnel of Love; We're Scrooged!; Peas in a Pod) *Petunia – 8 (Happy Trails; Stealing the Spotlight; From A to Zoo; Kringle Feast; Ski Patrol; Take a Hike; Home is Where the Hurt Is; Aw, Shucks!) *Handy – 4 (The Way You Make Me Wheel; Concrete Solution; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw, Shucks!) *Nutty – 4 (Stealing The Spotlight; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; Aw, Shucks!; The Carpal Tunnel of Love) *Sniffles – 6 (Stealing the Spotlight; Kringle Frosty; Every Litter Bit Hurts; Take a Hike; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw Shucks!) *Pop – 3 (Stealing the Spotlight; Every Litter Bit Hurts; Aw, Shucks) *Cub – 8 (Havin’ a Ball; Let It Slide; Stealing the Spotlight, Kringle Feast; Every Litter Bit Hurts; Aw, Shucks!; Letter Late Than Never; Can't Stop Coffin) *Flaky – 7 (Treasure Those Idol Moments; Happy Trails Pt. 2; Rink Hijinks; Stealing the Spotlight; Ski Patrol; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw Shucks!) *The Mole – 3 (Home Is Where the Hurt Is; Aw, Shucks!; The Carpal Tunnel of Love) *Disco Bear – 3 (Wishy Washy; As You Wish!; Aw, Shucks!) *Russell – 4 (Off the Hook; Remains to be Seen; Sea What I Found; Aw, Shucks!) *Lifty – 7 (Remains to be Seen; Stealing the Spotlight; Kringle Feast; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; As You Wish!; Aw, Shucks, Junk in the Trunk) *Shifty – 6 (Remains to be Seen; Stealing the Spotlight; Kringle Feast; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; As You Wish!; Aw, Shucks) *Mime – 5 (Out of Sight, Out of Mime; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; Doggone It; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw, Shucks!) *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 13 (3 from Remains to be Seen; 2 from Stealing the Spotlight; 1 from Kringle Feast; 7 from Ski Patrol) *Others – 29+ (2 birds from Happy Trails; Numerous chicks From A to Zoo; Numerous zombies from Remains to be Seen; 1 snail and 15 fish from Every Litter Bit Hurts; 1 cow, 1 goat, 2 pigs and 2 sheep from Aw, Shucks!; 1 goldfish from Double Whammy Part 1; The 4 members of Fall Out Boy from The Carpal Tunnel of Love) Additional Comics #HTF Comics #1 and 2: Kills Cuddles with a baseball bat. #HTF Comic #3: Shakes a clothesline Mime is balancing on, causing Mime to fall on the rope and get cut in half. #I Get a Kick Out of You!: Kicks Cuddles' head off. #Big Bubble: Kills Cuddles, Petunia, and himself when a huge bubble he blew exploded. Trivia *Despite appearing in the most episodes, he doesn't die as often as Cuddles or Toothy do. *Lumpy is the first character from Happy Tree Friends to wear pants, though they are the same color as his skin. *According to the commentary from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Lumpy's original antlers were bigger and normal but the crew decided that he looked too much like Bullwinkle so his antlers were made smaller and turned in different directions. *Lumpy was seen living in his trailer in the Internet shorts (You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' but the Tooth and in the TV episode "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow". But in Aw Shucks!, Junk in the Trunk and Peas in a Pod he has a different, bigger house. *Although Lumpy starred in Easy Comb, Easy Go, he was actually more of a featuring character. *The Camp Lazlo character Scoutmaster Lumpus may have been named after Lumpy. More importantly, Lumpy had the position as a scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *He is usually seen with Handy and The Mole, who are described as no hands, no eyes, no brain. *Most of the times, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change into different positions. *Lumpy, Flaky, Handy, Sneaky, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Lumpy wears an invisible T-shirt that blends in with his skin. When he takes it off, he can be seen with a tan line, his nipples, buttocks and genitals (even though they're censored), and if he accidentally flashes himself to anyone, he'll be really embarrassed as seen in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. So far, Giggles is the only character to see Lumpy naked, unwillingly seeing him nude in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *Whenever Lumpy considers a task done, he lets out an assured "Mmm-hmm!" *While most of the characters have visible ears, Lumpy has the inner earholes which are evident in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *He sometimes knits things like antler warmers in Asbestos I Can Do and a net in Doggone It. *In the Second Servings DVD, Lumpy has his own brand of sponge cakes called "Holiday Kringles", which look like Twinkies. *He also appears to have blue eyes in Concrete Solution when looking into a nailgun. *In the Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love, he's allergic to the purple flowers Cuddles was holding. *Lumpy is one of four HTF characters to not have the same eyes as the rest. The other three characters are Cub, Nutty, and The Mole. *Lumpy has a pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. *In the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Pop Corn video in the First Blood DVD, he went to the state senator to sponsor a bill in order to ban parking airplanes near playgrounds and saved six lives. *Lumpy has a lot of costumes to wear when he's working, like the magician's cape and handcuffs which was a rental until he bought it, and he has a few wigs, even though it doesn't look like he's wearing anything. *So far in the first season of the TV series, the only episodes Lumpy didn't appear in are And the Kitchen Sink and Easy For You to Sleigh. *Lumpy likes golfing, it as seen in Chew Said a Mouthful and Tongue in Cheek. *Lumpy can't control cars or other vehicles very well, as seen in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin and The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *He can sometimes be selfish and greedy when it comes to money, as seen in Mime to Five and We're Scrooged!. *Lumpy often shaves his face, even though he physically doesn't have a beard. However, in the episode Double Whammy Part 1 he had a beard while he worked as Flippy's psychiatrist. From this, it could be assumed that his natural hair color is black (provided it wasn't a fake beard ala his fake hair in Wipe Out). *In the TV series and the web show, Lumpy usually gets killed by animals (Doggone It: dogs, Take a Hike: grizzly bear, Mime to Five: ducks, Letter Late Than Never: turtle, From A to Zoo: baboon, and part of his death in Just Desert: Vultures. *He kills everybody in Aw Shucks! except Cro-Marmot, Flippy and Splendid (since they didn't appear in that episode). *His animal instinct is mooing when he's really suffering in Out on a Limb, and he has a hard time getting through doors because of his antlers in "A Sight for Sore Eyes". *The first episode Lumpy was voiced by David Winn was Remains to be Seen. Even though Rhode Montijo was credited, his voice was sampled as heard after Flippy bit his left arm off and runs off. *He is the first victim of Russell, Cub, and Nutty. *He's normally the victim of being robbed of posessions from Lifty and Shifty. *He has appeared in most of the Halloween episodes and never died. *He's the only character from Happy Tree Friends that dosen't appear with mitten hands. He always has fingers. *He is the first (but not only) character to appear in another character's Smoochie. Pop was the second. *He has the highest number of appearances. *In many episodes he appears in, he's often the last character to die. He has only been the first character to die in Milkin' It, Get Whale Soon, I've Got You Under My Skin and Just Desert (although in Just Desert he was the only character to die). *The only characters who are as tall as Lumpy are Giggles' Mom, The Tiger General, Sensei Orangutan, and The Dark Shadow Lord. *Despite being the character with the most starring episodes, he is the character with one of the least number of appearing episodes. Only Flippy, Splendid, Disco Bear and Mime have had less. *There have only been 9 TV episodes out of the 39 that Lumpy has been in where he hasn't had a job. *Despite being in most episodes, he has yet to star in a Smoochie. *He has the highest kill count of the main characters, by far (well over double that of Flippy's). *Lumpy and 1 Generic Tree Friend are the only characters who killed Flippy. *Despite killing the most characters, he has not yet killed Cro-Marmot or Splendid. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters